Colonist
The Colonist race is a species of aliens allied with the Syndicate. They are a race of grey aliens who appear in The X-Files series. Overview The Colonists are a race of intelligent alien lifeforms that were said to have inhabited the planet Earth before humans even evolved. The Colonists left Earth during the last ice age because they cannot survive in extremely cold weather, planning to return and left traces of their blood known as Purity behind which acted as a virus to humans. The Colonists planned on returning in the year 2012, which terrified the Mayan people into shortening their calendar to end in 2012. However, the Colonists had to return to Earth earlier than anticipated because one of their spacecraft crashed in Roswell, New Mexico. The Colonists soon forged an alliance with the shadow government known as the Syndicate to protect the human race from their toxic blood. The Colonists agreed to form an alliance with the Syndicate in 1973. However, the Syndicate were unaware that the Colonists planned on infecting more of the Earth's population with the Purity in hopes of creating alien-human hybrids to use as a slave race. Unfortunately for the Colonists, these Purity infections resulted in more aliens of the same breed, as opposed to hybrids. Appearance The mature Colonists strongly resemble the typical description of a grey alien. They have large heads and eyes with snake-like nostrils rather than noses. Their eyes are large, black, and have no pupils like that of a typical alien. Their bodies are slender, but more muscular than the average depiction of a grey. Life cycle The immature stage of a Colonist's life cycle (also referred to as the long-clawed form) is more reptile-like than their mature stage. Their skin has a more yellowish color to it and appears scaly and reptilian. They have long claws and sharp teeth, as the immature stage of a Colonist is meant for birth protection before it enters the adult stage. The immature stage is larger than the adult stage, as well as more aggressive. Immature Colonists have limited intelligence and self control compared to their adult stage. Immature Colonists spawn from humans as a result of being infected with Purity which is similar to the concept of the Xenomorph known as the Chestburster spawning from a human. The immature Colonist will soon shed it's skin and molt into a mature Colonist. Two immature Colonists were seen in The X-Files film known as The X-Files: Fight the Future when to prehistoric cavemen were seen with them. One of the Colonists killed one of the cavemen and the other cavemen beat the alien to death in vengeance. However, this caused the Colonist's Purity to leak, infecting the cavemen. The mature stage of a Colonist is smaller than the immature stage and strongly resembles that of a typical grey alien with slightly muscular bodies and large black bug-eyes, as well as heads. Their mouths are small, as well as their reptilian-like nostrils. The adult stage of a Colonist is more intelligent than the immature stage and has more self control and a less violent nature. References Image gallery Colonization.jpg|A hallucination of their colonization by Fox Mulder. Colonists2.jpg Alien X Files Evil.jpg|An action figure of an immature long-clawed Colonist. Colonist3.jpg Colonist4.JPG POPXFilesAlien.png|Funko POP! Vinyl Grey alien Colonist. the-x-files-finale-scully-s-connection-to-aliens.jpg|Dana Scully morps into a grey alien Category:Movie Aliens Category:Aggressive Aliens Category:Hostile Aliens Category:TV Show Aliens Category:X-files Category:Shapeshifting Aliens